


Breakfast and a Show - July 17, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - July 17, 2020

"Can you believe it Herms? The Weird Sisters are performing for breakfast this morning! This is amazing. A real, legitimate, entertainer for Breakfast and a Show! Not just some spectacle to entertain Dumbledore," Ron said.

"Fuck you Ron, that is not my name. The next time you call me anything but Hermione or your little cuddly-wuddely you're gonna get a HUGE curse!" Hermione said, shoving him as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. 

"I think I hear something!" Ron said, running towards the Hall.

"I bet you hear things....like how poor you are!" Draco shouted as Ron bumped past him. Hermione and Draco exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

Ron skidded to a halt in front of the giant doors to the Great Hall (which incidentally still had some ink stains on them). His jaw dropped and he looked confunded.

"What's wrong Weasel King? Overcome by such beauty, grace, and skill?" Draco drawled.

"It's...just....what....?" Ron said, still flabergasted.

"Oh Ron, come on, it can't be that... OH....MY...GREAT...GODDESS....OF.....CATS!! It is THE Weird Sisters!" Hermione screamed, fangirling and running into the hall.

Three women, dressed in grey robes were at the front of the hall, surrounded a HUGE cauldron. The three sisters began to levitate, floating around the cauldron in a circle, glowing with power intoning: 

"Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and caldron bubble.  
Fillet of Severus Snape,   
In the caldron boil and bake;  
Eye of nifler and toe of elf,  
Wool of bat and dusty book from a shelf,  
Adder's fork and Flich's hair,   
Lizard's leg and Luna's snare,   
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and caldron bubble.  
Cool it with a Weasel's blood,  
Then the charm is firm and good."

"It's the famous weird sisters from Shakepeare's MacBeth!" Hermione cried.

"Did they say Weasel's blood?" Ron said.

"Headmaster, should we really be teaching such Dark Magic so early in the morning?" Snape asked.

"Dark Magic? That's nothing more than the recipe for Hagrid's Treacle Tarts! You're just angry because they took a small fillet out of you," Dumbledore said.

Snape rolled his eyes, threw a bottle of milk at Collin Creevy, how caused it to stop in mid-air and float harmlessly to the ground.

"And I thought I was the only food-based entertainer," Brian the Obvious Sous Chef said as he flipped some cinnamon toast.


End file.
